A Kingdom for Hearts
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *DRABBLES* Multiple genres, ratings, parings, etc. All will be 300 words or less. Written for multiple challenge communities
1. Words

Title: Words

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient 3: Yielding

Word Count: 237

Rating: T

Summary: [CU] Axel attempts to explain. [Roxas/Axel]

Warnings: Profanity

**WORDS**

In the dead of night on a cliff high above a forgotten sea, a lone dark figure stood. He stared sightlessly at the restless waves far below him. After awhile another figure clad in black materialized from nothingness several feet behind him. He strode towards his target taking long, purposeful steps. He stopped just a few paces away when the other figure spoke.

"Go away Axel," his voice was calm and quiet despite the rage that welled within.

Nothing more was said and both stood like statues waiting for the other to speak. Axel was the first to yield to the silence.

"You're being stupid y'know," he waited for a reply and after almost a full minute passed, opened his mouth to make another comment.

"Maybe."

"Look Roxas, you have to know that I meant what I said. Every word." Though the light was limited, Axel could easily see when his words caused Roxas' back to straighten.

Roxas scoffed, but didn't turn. "They're just fucking _words_ Axel."

Axel flinched at his bitter tone and the profanity. "I do y'know. Love you, that is."

"Axel, could you just...leave."

Axel hesitated, conflicted between right and wrong. What he wanted and what Roxas was asking. With a sigh he relented, turning on his heel and stalking back into the darkness. He disappeared the same way he had arrived, but not before glancing back worriedly at Roxas on the cliff's edge.


	2. Reunion?

Title: Reunion?

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Bonus: Moment

Team: Fire

Challenge: #21-Time (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Warnings: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts II

Summary: Axel's finally found him.

**REUNION?**

He felt like he'd been waiting an eternity, but finally the moment had come after all this time; he'd found Roxas. Or at least part of him. Sure, the brown haired kid didn't look a whole lot like Roxas, but it was still him. Axel allowed himself a small smile and easily relaxed.

"It's about damn time you came back Roxas," he drawled, hand resting on his hip.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused, eyeing the tall red-headed stranger. "Who's Roxas?"

"You're saying you don't remember?"

"Uh, no…"

Axel sighed, crestfallen. This wasn't going to be the happy reunion he'd hoped for.


	3. Sunset

Title: Sunset

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Bonus: Infinity, Moment

Team: Fire

Challenge: #21-Time (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Warnings: Spoilers for 358/2 Days, hinting at yaoi

Summary: Roxas ponders.

**SUNSET**

Roxas sat on the ledge of the clock tower, watching the sun dip lower. He was torn. He wished this moment would last forever; that this sunset would stretch on into infinity. But he also wished Axel was there. As hard as he tried to deny his feelings for the red-head, he couldn't keep him out of his mind. Their relationship was…changing. He couldn't put his finger on the exact moment it happened, but it had.

A hand appeared in front of him, a popsicle blocking his view.

"Wasting time being lazy I see."

"Just waiting for you." Roxas smiled.


	4. Keyblade

Title: Keyblade

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Bonus: Travel

Team: Fire

Challenge: #21-Time (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Warnings: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts II

Summary: Something unexpected appears.

**KEYBLADE**

A hooded figure slipped along the shadows, traveling as quickly as his need for stealth would allow. His progress came to an abrupt halt when another figure appeared. This being was also clad in black, his hood up to hide his face. He stood within the swirling portal that had brought him there, eyeing the landscape before him. Without warning he leapt forward, a keyblade forming in his hand from nothingness. The first figure rushed to get away, he had no time to deal with this; but how was this Nobody using a keyblade? It should have been impossible. Unless…


	5. Darkness

Title: Darkness

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Bonus: Hourglass

Team: Fire

Challenge: #21-Time (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Warnings: Kingdom Hearts II spoilers

Summary: King Micky must convince Sora.

**DARKNESS**

King Micky stood in complete darkness. Time was running out. He knew it like nothing else. He could feel the sands of an invisible hourglass slipping away. If they didn't manage to stop the darkness from spreading soon, all would be lost.

"Sora!" he called out, knowing he would hear him on the other side of the door. "You have to use the keyblade and close the door."

Sora hesitated, he couldn't lock them inside. "But- _I can't_! You and Riku-"

"There will always be a doorway to the light," the King promised. "Close the door before it's too late."


	6. Timeless

Title: Timeless

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Bonus: Travel, Moment

Team: Fire

Challenge: #21-Time (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Warnings: Kingdom Hearts II spoilers

Summary: Something's not quite right.

**TIMELESS**

All the color was missing, though to Sora, in this world it didn't seem to matter. The black and white landscape seemed right.

"Why, you look different Sora," Goofy informed him.

"I do?" Sora glanced down at his clothes. They did seem altered, and they too were black and white. "You two look different too."

"Hmm," Donald pondered.

"It feels a little like déjà vu," Goofy mumbled.

"It's like we've traveled back in time. See, that's the cornerstone before it was in the castle."

The three examined the sparkling sphere that they had left just moments before with Merlin's help.


	7. Sacrifice

Title: Sacrifice

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Bonus: Moment

Team: Fire

Challenge: #21-Time (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Warnings: Kingdom Hearts spoilers

Summary: Sora's saved Kairi, but how can she continue on?

**SACRIFICE**

Time seemed to stop completely. Even breathing seemed impossible for Kairi. Sora was laying on the stone floor, she cradled him in her arms. He had done the unthinkable; he had turned his keyblade on himself in order to save her. He had released her heart and in the process he released his own.

"Sora," Kairi whispered, brushing his hair from his face.

What would happen now? She had already lost Riku. She couldn't lose Sora as well. She just couldn't. She closed her eyes, the moment of Sora's sacrifice replaying in her mind's eye.

"No," she sobbed. "Don't leave."


	8. Alone

Title: Alone

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Bonus: Tide

Team: Fire

Challenge: #21-Time (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Warnings: Kingdom Hearts II-358/2 Days spoilers

Summary: Riku finds himself somewhere familiar.

**ALONE**

Riku watched the dark waves lap at the even darker sands. How long had he been here? He had no idea. He'd lost track long ago. Time had no meaning here. Nothing changed, even the waves' rhythm was unchanging, the tide never coming nor going. He'd been here with Sora after they defeated Xemnas. Riku had wanted to give up and just lay there until the end. But Sora hadn't been content with spending an eternity on that dark beach. He'd swam out into the water and led them both back to Kairi. Now he found himself here again. Alone.


	9. Agrabah

Title: Agrabah

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Claim: General

Prompt: #47-Forward (50ficlets Table Set 3)/#22-Foreign (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Summary: Sora finds himself somewhere new. [Sora]

Warnings: Spoiler for Kingdom Hearts I

**AGRABAH**

Sora slowly spun around, taking in the foreign landscape around him. The sun was high above, glaring off the never-ending sea of sand surrounding him. If he squinted, he could just make out shapes that could be a habitable place, holding yet another unknown culture. That was one of the biggest upsides _and _downsides of this journey. Meeting new people was exciting, but he really wanted to find his friends.

Sora took a step forward, then another, starting his trek to the town. There was a reason he was here, and he hoped it lead him to Riku and Kairi.

* * *

><p>Posted on: August 7th 2011<p> 


	10. Riku?

Title: Riku?

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Claim: General

Prompt: #41-Fight (50ficlets Table Set 3)/ #22-Foreign (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Summary: It's not the same Riku Sora's always known. [Sora, Riku]

Warnings: Kingdom Hearts I spoiler

**RIKU?**

Sora couldn't believe the person standing in front of him was Riku. He looked like Riku, but he wasn't the same person he'd grown up with. Riku lunged at Sora, keyblade slashing for a lethal blow. Sora stumbled in his attempt to defend himself and ended up going down on one knee.

Did Riku not remember their friendship? Or how long they had known one another? Riku laughed roughly, the foreign sound echoing through the hall. The sound held no amusement. It was hollow.

"No," Sora told himself. It was still Riku no matter how he looked, acted, or sounded.

* * *

><p>Posted on: August 7th 2011<p> 


	11. Breathe

Title: Breathe

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Claim: General

Prompt: 14-Surface [Table Set 3]

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Summary: Sora's in real trouble. [Sora]

Warnings: Spoiler for Kingdom Hearts I

**BREATHE**

Terror gripped Sora. He was too far below the surface to ever have a hope of reaching it before he ran out of air. He thrashed, his lungs screaming for air. He opened his mouth, involuntarily drawing in a mouthful of water. He briefly thought about its salty taste before something _far _more important dawned on him; he could breathe. He sucked in another mouthful of water, the feeling foreign and awkward. It didn't make much sense, but not much did on this journey. Regaining his composure, Sora glanced down. _Fins? _Why did he have a tail like a dolphin?

* * *

><p>Posted on: August 7th 2011<p> 


	12. Grown

Title: Grown

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Claim: General

Prompt: 30-Clothes [Table Set 3]

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Summary: Sora seems to have outgrown his clothes. [Sora, Donald, Goofy]

Warnings: Slight Kingdom Hearts II spoiler

**GROWN**

Sora shook his head, trying to clear his mind with the movement. His thoughts were…foggy. He yawned and stretched, stepping out of the flower-like pod he had been encased in for so long. The room was white, sterile, and foreign. How had he gotten there? Donald and Goofy were there waiting for him, and recognition flashed through Sora. The three friends crashed together in a hug.

"Wull golly, Sora," Goofy said, motioning towards Sora's attire. "You've grown."

"Yeah," Sora murmured, picking at his shirt that seemed five sizes to small. "I must have been asleep for a long time huh?"

* * *

><p>Posted on: August 7th 2011<p> 


	13. Price

Title: Price

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Claim: General

Prompt: #6-Begining [Table Set 3 of 50ficlets]

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Summary: Riku wonders what the darkness has cost him. [Riku]

Warnings: Kingdom Hearts I (sort of 358/2 Days) spoiler

**PRICE**

Riku found that his mind tended to dwell on unwanted memories whenever he was sitting still, which was why he rarely did so. He had wanted power, something he thought would help him find Kairi, and Maleficent had taken advantage, leading him towards darkness. In the beginning Riku had found what he'd wanted, he had power, more then he'd ever been able to manage before, but at what price? He was ashamed of what he'd done to Sora. In his quest to be stronger, he'd been weak, and let darkness claim him. Maleficent's promises leading him further into its depths.

* * *

><p>Posted on: August 15th 2011<p> 


	14. Race

Title: Race

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Claim: General

Prompt: #18-Run [Table Set 3 of 50ficlets]

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Summary: Kairi observes. [Kairi, Sora, Riku]

Warnings: Tiny spoiler for Kingdom Hearts I

**RACE**

Kairi sat on the wet packed sand, the waves slapping against the shore barely drowning out the sound of Riku and Sora's banter. They were racing across the beach, something they did often. Kairi always secretly thought Sora was foolish for thinking he could beat Riku. After all, Riku was bigger and stronger then Sora, but Sora had a secret weapon; he had heart and determination. Kairi smiled as the two disappeared from view. One day, no doubt, Sora would beat Riku for no other reason then he gave his all until they made it across their invisible finish line.

* * *

><p>Posted on: August 15th 2011<p> 


	15. Cemetery

Title: Cemetery

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Claim: General

Prompt: #39-Supernatural [Table Set 3]

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Summary: A typical night in Halloween Town. [Sora, Jack Skellington]

Warnings: None

**CEMETERY**

Sora shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he made his way towards the cemetery. What was it about Halloween Town that that always made him feel cold? It seemed exceptionally windy; maybe that was it. Or possibly the fact that it was perpetually autumn and always night. The cemetery gate scraped open, almost as if it was aware of him, and Sora stepped through it. The cemetery was eerie, its colors dark and creepy, the trees void of any leaves. It looked unwelcoming, yet he felt right at home.

"Sora!" Jack hollered happily, waving to gain the brunette's attention.

* * *

><p>Posted on: September 10th 2011<p> 


	16. Frenemies

Title: Frenemies  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
>Claim: General<br>Prompt: #49-Enemies [Table Set 3]  
>Rating: G<br>Word Count: 169  
>Summary: Relationships change. [Sora, Riku]<br>Warnings: Kingdom Hearts spoiler

**FRENEMIES**

So this was it, they were enemies now? Sora stood at the ready, unbelievably, against Riku. Sure they'd fought one another before, but never as true enemies. It had always been more like a rivalry between a younger brother and an older brother. But now Riku was seriously attempting to hurt Sora.

"_No,"_ Sora corrected mentally. _"It's not the Riku I knew. This is someone else."_

They'd always been more like siblings then friends, trying to outdo one another in everything they did. Riku had always acted like he was better, but Sora knew that it was just his way of making him _want_ to be better. _This_ Riku actually thought he _was_ better than Sora, that the brunet didn't stand a chance against him.

"Face it Sora," Riku taunted. "You've already lost."

"No," Sora repeated, aloud this time, bringing his keyblade up as he moved into a ready stance.

The darkness had taken the Riku he'd grown up with, this was an imposter and one he would beat.

* * *

><p>Posted on: October 10th 2011<p> 


	17. Do Work

Title: Do Work  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
>Claim: General<br>Prompt: #4-Sour [Table Set 3]  
>Rating: G<br>Word Count: 106  
>Summary: Just a typical day. [Demyx, Xemnas]<br>Warnings: Tiny spoiler for Kingdom Hearts II spoiler

**DO WORK**

"All you have to do is show up and keep that Sora kid from reaching the rift," Xemnas said.

Demyx made a sour face. What Xemnas proposed sounded a whole lot like work and if there was one thing Demyx hated, it was _work_.

"Don't make that face," Xemnas sighed. "You need to help out once and a while Demyx."

"I help out," Demyx pouted, his shoulders sagging.

Xemnas frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the headache he felt coming on. "Demyx-"

"Fine," Demyx moaned pitifully. "I'll do it, but just remember I said you should've sent someone else."

* * *

><p>Posted on: October 10th 2011<p> 


	18. Puppies

Title: Puppies  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
>Claim: General<br>Prompt: #42-Take [Table Set 3]  
>Rating: G<br>Word Count: 108  
>Summary: The trio finds something unexpected. [Sora, Donald, Goofy]<br>Warnings: Tiny spoiler for Kingdom Hearts

**PUPPIES**

Sora held up one of the soft black and white puppies, smiling when the puppy barked and began wagging it tail, causing its whole body to wiggle.

"What are we going to do with them?" Donald asked, eyeing the other two puppies.

"I guess we should take them back to their parents in Traverse Town," Sora offered, knowing there wasn't really another option. They couldn't leave them there.

"Yep," Goofy agreed. "Can't leave the little buggers here."

"We need to go back and talk with Sid anyway," Sora reasoned. "We might as well take them with us."

The three puppies barked and yipped, seemingly happy with the decision.

* * *

><p>Posted on: October 10th 2011<p> 


	19. Loss

Title: Loss  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
>Claim: General<br>Prompt: #32-Abandoned [Table Set 3]  
>Rating: G<br>Word Count: 100  
>Summary: Axel's lost hope. [Axel]<br>Warnings: Angst

**LOSS**

Axel had felt this coming on for a while. He'd pushed it away in its early stages, but it had finally gathered enough strength to overwhelm him. At first he didn't want to admit it, but now he was beyond pride. He missed him. Axel couldn't bring himself to say his name anymore. It hurt too much. It just brought forth a new wave of pain each time. It was hard, going places that they had gone, seeing things that forced him to remember what was missing now. He was beginning to abandon the thought of ever feeling happy again.

* * *

><p>Posted on: November 25th 2011<p> 


	20. Unshakable

Title: Unshakable  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
>Claim: General<br>Prompt: #19-Hold [Table Set 3]  
>Rating: G<br>Word Count: 100  
>Summary: Something's taking over Riku. [Riku]<br>Warnings: Kingdom Hearts spoiler

**UNSHAKEABLE**

Riku flexed his fingers, focusing on the movement. He looked the same, but inside…that was a different story. He could feel something creeping inside him, traveling through every vein, smothering his heart and soul like ice gathering and freezing over a pond in the winter. It was consuming him, digging in its claws and taking an unshakable hold. It was taking away the things that mattered most to him, his friends. He missed them, but now there was something he wanted more; power. It had innocently started with wanting to protect them, now it had grown out of his control.

* * *

><p>Posted on: November 25th 2011<p> 


	21. Heartless

Title: Heartless  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
>Claim: General<br>Prompt: #17-Soul [Table Set 3]  
>Rating: G<br>Word Count: 100  
>Summary: The story of Heartless.<br>Warnings: Spoilers for Ansem's Reports (Kingdom Hearts II)

**HEARTLESS**

Darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart; gathering until to devours the soul. Heartless are born from this, the darkness that lies within people's hearts, and the cycle continues; Heartless preying on those who still have hearts, creating more Heartless in the process. These Heartless seek a greater heart however. Just as people have hearts, so do worlds. And deep within each world, at its core, lays a door to its heart. These doors can be opened or closed with a key known as a Keyblade.

* * *

><p>Posted on: November 25th 2011<p> 


	22. Sandy Claws Version 2 point 0

Title: Sandy Claws Version 2.0  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
>Claim: General<br>Prompt: #38-Gift [Table Set 3]  
>Rating: G<br>Word Count: 100  
>Summary: It's all about the suit. [Jack Skellington, Sora]<br>Warnings: Spoilers for _A Nightmare Before Christmas_/Kingdom Hearts II

**SANDY CLAWS VERSION 2.0**

Jack Skellington pulled on the red suit slowly, one sleeve at a time, in awe of the magic held within its stitches. This _had_ to be Santa's secret; what allowed him to deliver gifts all around the world in a single night.

"It fits," he said, a mixture between amazement and joy in his voice.

Sora nodded, dressed in his own version of the iconic outfit.

"It sure was nice of Sandy Claws to let me deliver presents after all." Sora shook his head at Jack's interpretation of Santa Claus' name. "He's even letting me borrow his sleigh and reindeer."

* * *

><p>Posted on: December 10th 2011<p> 


End file.
